Elvish Beauty
by Teeny-Chan
Summary: Legolas Greenleaf, The Prince of Mirkwood, is planning to leave Mirkwood, forever, but unfortunately gets trapped in a love triangle with the 3 elves he asked to come with him, but doesnt even know it! This story was written by MJ, our cousin, and I.
1. Encounters

*Chapter 1~*Encounters*   
  
Helkauriel~*  
  
One day, I was sitting in a meadow reading a wonderful book and I saw this handsome stranger, he was tall, about 5' 11", and handsome. He was practicing for his archery championship. I wanted to go up to him to say hi, but I was too shy. So, I continued reading my book. Until, this arrow struck the tree that I was sitting by and it almost hit me! I went up to him and said,   
" You almost hit me! You should be very careful next time."   
The tall stranger went up to me and said,   
" Yes, Hi, my name is Legolas Greenleaf, what's your name?"  
"Oh, I am very sorry, Prince Legolas Greenleaf, for yelling at you."   
" It's ok." As I gazed into his beautiful bluish brown eyes, he asked me if he would like to go to the Goodbye Party with him. I blushed as I stared back at him, and hesitantly answered in shock,   
"What an honor to be invited by one such as yourself! Well of course!", I said gallantly as I, still, gazed into his beautiful hazel eyes.  
  
  
Alagcamiel~*  
  
I was walking around the forest, when I bumped into a tree. I had been daydreaming, as usual.  
"You should watch where you're going", said a familiar voice. It was the voice of   
Helkauriel. I laughed.  
"Are you going to the Meeting today?" I said.  
"The Meeting? Oh! That Meeting. Yes, I shall be going. Will Pellamelien be going?"  
"I'm not sure" I replied, "I hope so. It has been one of her biggest dreams to go to Rivendell.  
"I think leaving Mirkwood will be quite difficult though." replied Helkauriel.  
"You look like your out of breath," I realized,"What were you doing before you came here?" I said.  
"Oh nothing..." Sighed Helkauriel, thinking about her encounter with Prince Legolas.  
After our conversation, We heard Pellamellien Yelling,   
"Hey Guys! The Meeting's about to begin soon!"  
"Before we leave for the meeting, there's something I wanted to ask you.." Said Helkauriel. "Are you taking anyone to the Goodbye Party with anyone?"  
"Errr..No one yet," I replied, "Why?"  
"Nevermmind, forget I asked.."  
Helkauriel and I got up and left for the meeting. 


	2. A Different Meeting

*Chapter 2~*A Different Meeting*  
  
Alagcamiel~*  
We joined Pellamelien and made our way to the meeting, when we were stopped by Prince Legolas himself.   
"Hello There," he said, eyeing Helkauriel in a strange matter. "I wanted to ask you three something, but not out in the open, somwhere more...secret."  
For some reason, I felt very suspicious at the way he was speaking to us. We hid in a more private room, one that I've only seen once before. It was Prince Legolas' bedroom.  
"Listen," he started off, "I want you three to come with me to my journey to Rivendell."  
In serious shock, I replied, "Sure! But I need to know. What is the reason you asked us three, when there are elven women fairer than we?"  
"That is something I can't explain here. We must wait till we arrive to Rivendell."  
"I don't get it," said Helkauriel, "Was your asking me to the Goodbye party, just a way to bribe me into coming with you?"  
"He asked you to the Goodbye Party?" said Pellamelien, "But he asked me as well! And let me guess, he asked you too, Alagcamiel?"  
"Actually, he didnt ask me to come with him," I replied, "He asked me something much different than he asked you two. He asked me to leave Mirkwood and never return...tonight."  
  
Pellamelien~*  
The sun was shining brightly in the sky and there was a slight breeze. It was a perfect day. I had been sitting under a large oak tree, reading a book. As I turned the page, I heard someone calling me.   
  
"Pellamelien!" came the sound of a voice that could only belong to one person.  
  
"Helkaurien," I said, as I turned my head to face the slightly shorter elf.   
  
"Where have you been?" she asked me, as she walked towards me, "I have been looking all over for you."  
  
"I have been under this oak tree all day, reading," I said standing up, a hint of a smile curling at my lips, "Why have you been looking for me?"  
  
"Because today is the day Prince Legolas is leaving," said another voice, as another Elvin lady walked towards us.   
  
"I know he is leaving today," I said, looking to Alagcamiel, "Do you think I would forget such an event? After all we are going with him, arent we?"  
  
I asked this question more to Alagcamiel then to Helkaurien, as I remembered yesterdays events. We were on our way to the meeting, when we had been asked by Prince Legolas, himself, to follow him into his room. There he asked if we would be going to his farewell party and if we could go with him to Rive dell. Alagcamiel had also revealed that he had asked her to leave Mirkwood forever. Alagcamiel had remained quiet after that and Prince Legolas had said he would leave us to our thoughts. We had figured that from Alagcamiels face, she did not want to be asked any questions, so we had went to the meeting and soon parted to our own rooms.   
  
"I..." Alagcamiel said, "I dont know."  
  
I felt horrible for asking her, for I was not sure what had happened between her and Prince Legolas, why would he ask her such a thing?  
  
"Well," I said, trying to think of something to say, "we better get ready for his Farewell Party, it shall be in an hour, right?"  
  
"I guess," Helkaurien said, "Let us go."  
  
We walked down the hill we had been standing on and parted to our own rooms, to get ready for the party. 


	3. Departures

*Chapter 3 ~*Departures*  
  
Helkauriel~*  
  
As Pellamelien, Alagcamiel, and Helkauriel walked to the meeting we all loved our beautiful dresses. Pellamelien's dress was powder blue and ruffled at the end of each sleeve; Alagcamiel was wearing a sort of cocktail dress that was a fly away that was white and a cape flowing gently behind her. Helkauriel was wearing a dress that was light blue and had a slit in the front of it and under that slit was a silver underskirt. We discussed what we were going to say when Legolas asks us if we should go with him.   
Pellamelien said," Should we go with him?"  
" I don't really care if you go without meit's okay", replied Alagcamiel.   
" We can't go without you", both Helkauriel and Pellamelien replied.  
" I would feel so horrible if we were to leave you and go off with Legolas' adventure," said Helkauriel.  
" Yeah! I mean I don't know what we would be doing without you, you are the one that always stops us from doing something stupid," Alagcamiel said.  
"HEY!" said Helkauriel.  
"Well it is true." Alagcamiel replied quickly.  
" I don't know it really doesn't matter to me." Pellamelien said sadly.  
Without saying anything Helkauriel and Alagcamiel knew that Pellamelien really did care, but just didn't say anything to stop us with our adventure.   
Without saying another word, the 3 of them went to the party. When Legolas went up to us and asked us what we were going to do. Pellamelien and Helkauriel already made up there minds. They said  
" We are not going to go without Alagcamiel."  
And in surpriseAlagcamiel said, " Are you serious!!!!!"  
Legolas pulled us into a secret room. He said, " Well, I don't know. I don't know if that would be the right thing to do" looking suspiciously at us.   
Helkauriel said in anger, " Why not! That is so absurd it's not even funny! I do not see why Ali can't go!"  
Legolas said," Because Ali and me use to be going out! DON'T YOU GET IT?"   
As our eyes wide open and jaws dropped so big that a truck could fit in itAli was blushing in shame that she did not tell us.  
As Legolas continued in rage," I didn't want to tell you because I like Helkauriel!"  
As for Helkauriel, her eyes were even wider that before and jaws dropped to the ground. And all eyes were on Helkauriel.  
Meanly, but sarcastically to lighten the moodPellamelien said," Ewww. You like her?"  
We all laughed. We wanted to get out of this secret room for it was getting quite quiet and getting a bit acward. So, Legolas said.  
"So I guess we should be getting back to the party, for some people might be missing us."  
We all went.  
  
  
Pellamelian~*  
  
We all laughed. We wanted to get out of this secret room for it was getting quite quiet and getting a bit awkward. So Legolas said, "So I guess we should be getting back to the party, for some people might be missing us.   
"Umm....I think I'll just go and take a walk..." I said, "I shall see you later..."   
With that I left. I walked outside and looked up at the sky. It was dark and there was a full moon, it was a little cold I stared at the full moon and took a deep sigh.   
  
I had been wandering in the forest for a while, until I heard Helkaurien calling after me. I turned, seeing that she was running towards me out of breath.   
"Helkaurien?" I asked, staring at her, as she drew breath.   
"Did you not hear me calling after you?" Helkaurien asked.   
"You were? I had only heard you just now," I said, "I must have been daydreaming while I was walking."   
"Walking?" Helkaurien asked, "your walk is at a rather fast pace, it is hard to keep up with you."   
"I'm sorry," I said, Helkaurien walked beside me, "Why did you come here?"   
"Well, you have been gone for a while..." Helkaurien started, "...what were you thinking about?"   
"Nothing really," I said.   
"You must have been thinking about something, intently," Helkaurien said, "for, you did not hear me."  
"It was nothing," I said, "just daydreaming about nonsense."  
"Alright," Helkaurien said.   
"Wait," another voice called out, it had been Alagcamiel, we each exchanged our greetings and wandered off.  
"Alagcamiel, have you decided if you would come with us?" Helkaurien asked.  
"I thought about it and, yes, I will go," Alagcamiel said.  
"Would you leave Mirkwood forever?" I asked, as we stopped at a stream, I leaned against a tree and looked at Alagcamiel.  
"I have only decided to accompany you to Rivendell," Alagcamiel said, sitting next to the stream, "I will address that, when the time comes."  
"So you are coming?" Helkaurien asked, smiling.  
"Yes," Alagcamiel asnswered.   
I could feel Alagcamiel staring at me and I looked to the ground. I did not want to go into this conversation, but Helkaurien had brought it up.  
"Pellamelian?" Alagcamiel asked, "Is anything wrong?"  
I have been thinking about what I would say when this question came up and I still had no idea what I would say. Prince Legolas had said that he had dated Alagcamiel and that he had fallen in love with Helkaurien. I had and still had ffeelings for him, but clearly he fealt nothing towards me.  
"Pellamelian?" Alagcamiel repeated.  
"I was just ..." I said, looking away, "...I do not think, I will be accompanying you."  
"What Helkaurien yelled, "What are you saying?"   
"Helkaurien," Alagcamiel said, "May I have a moment with Pellamelian, alone?"  
"But?!" Helkaurien said, as Alagcamiel looked at her, "alright."  
Helkaurien walked out of the forest.  
"Are you doing this because of what Prince Legolas?" Alagcamiel asked.  
"He has clearly stated that he has no feelings for me," I answered, "I do not think I could take the journey, knowing this, it would...I would..."  
"Pellamelian?" Alagcamiel asked, "Do you think Prince Legolas would aske you to come, if he did not care for you?"  
"I do not know," I said.  
"You must go," Alagcamiel said, "I'll need help making sure Helkaurien does not make a fool of herself."  
"I suppose so," I said, giving off a slight laughter.  
"So, will you come?" Alagcamiel asked.  
"Yes," I answered.  
"Alright, now let us go," Alagcamiel said, "Prince Legolas is probably waiting for our answer."  
With that we left the forest. 


	4. Flashback

*Chapter4~*Flashback*  
  
Alagcamiel~*   
  
After Pellamelien had share her secret with me, we caught up with Helkauriel, and decided to skip the party, and start packing. Once we were in my room, we started talking again.  
  
"Which Bow should i take? The ones with the wooden ends, or the steel ends?" I asked.  
  
"Both are very nice. Where did you get them from?" asked Pellamelien  
  
" 'Twas a gift from Legolas. A gift from years ago..." I trailed off and strayed into another daydream.  
  
~*~"Legolas, it seems like yesterday when we first met. When I first arrived here, Mirkwood, from Rivendell. You are the nicest. and kindest elf I've ever met. Lasto beth nin, Legolas, Nauthannem i ned ol reniannen [Listen to my vioce, Legolas, I thought I strayed into a dream.]. But I feel as if this is the end. I feel there is something. in between you and I."  
  
"Alagcamiel, you feel right, then. This is the end. I do not love you anymore. That is why i called you here today."  
  
"No! I shalln't believe you! U i vethed! [This is not the end!] "  
  
"You are right. U i vethed..na i onnad.[It is not the end...it is the beginning]...of a forever lasting hate. But I have one last thing to give you, before we part. Here are 2 sets of Bows and arrows, one set with a wooden point, and the other, steel. You'll be needing it, one day, on my final departure."  
  
"Your final departure? What are you talking about?"~*~  
  
"Alagcamiel? Stop daydreaming! Are you okay?" said Helkauriel. "Is there some sort of story behind these arrows? You seemed very deep in thought, rather than your regular daydream."  
  
"I...I think you 2 should go. I must finish packing, as you two should as well."  
  
Once Helkauriel, and Pellamelien left my room, I snuck out. I wanted to speak with Legolas. Once I reached Legolas' room, I entered without permission, sneaking past his guards. Legolas was standing right outside his room.  
  
"I was expecting you to come. Come in, I believe you wanted to tell me something."  
  
I entered his room without question.  
  
"Legolas..."  
  
"Hurry, and speak. It wouldn't look right..you know... us two, alone in my room."  
  
"Legolas...Minlu pedich nin, i aur hen telitha [ You told me once, this day would come.], and yet i still don't understand everything. Legolas, I thought I hated you, after that day, but...Gerich meleth nin, Legolas.[you have my love, Legolas]"  
  
"Leave, Alagcamiel. I do not want to see you anymore today. Get some rest."  
  
~~~  
  
The next day, I woke with Legolas standing over me, and Helkauriel and Pellamelien standing outside my room. I suspected it was very early, as it was still very dark outside.  
  
"Tollen i u. Si bado, no cirar." [It is time. Go now before its too late..."  
  
I opened my eyes and saw that I had been hallucinating. Legolas hadn't been standing over my bed. Helkauriel and Pellamelien hadn't been standing out of my room.  
  
"Maybe I should leave. Before the others awake..."  
  
So with that, I got up, carried my pack, and left. 


End file.
